one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
J1T Exhibition Match Eight
With permission and the Exhibition Match original creator, MP999, I've decided to have a fun time writing a random fight between your favorite characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and I decide your characters fate. First two users to comment on a character(s) will be featured in this match. *Note if you submitted a character last time you must wait for one match. Introduction It was a sunny afternoon as a diner was in the swing of business. Zim was in a booth sipping on a chocolate milkshake. Zim: I must figure out a way to take over the world, but first I must enjoy this shake. Outside of the diner, it turned into pure chaos as Dr. Eggman and his army invade the city. Back inside, Invader Zim enjoyed his shake when Zim was thrown into a wall as a car crashed into the side of the restaurant. Zim: Okay who is the wise guy! Invader Zim looked around as he tries to find the person responsible. Zim soon found his answer as he saw a man on a mech was throwing more stuff into the buildings. Zim: So it was you! Zim runs after the strange mustache man. A few of Eggman's robots tried to stop him. They were swiftly dealt with as they explode behind Invader Zim. This caught the attention of Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Is that Sonic?! Zim: No, this was my plan to invade the world!! Eggman: Ha! I have this to destroy that blue pest. Now out of my sight. Zim: Not going to happen. I have a better plan for you. EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Unknown Theme) 60 Dr. Eggman and Invader Zim exchanged gunfire. Zim tries to get to cover behind the concrete barrier, but it failed. Eggman had shot at Invader Zim’s cover as it melts away. This exposed the alien invader as he was shot in the butt, as Zim is caught on fire. 55 Zim: Ah! My Booty!! Zim was running around on fire until he stopped, dropped and rolled much to Doctor Eggman’s pleasure. When Invader Zim quelled the flames and saw Eggman still laughing at him, this angered the alien. Zim: Oh it is on now! 43 Invader Zim then shot at Doctor Eggman's mustache as it caught on fire as well. While Eggman was trying to calm the flames out, Invader Zim leaped into Eggman's cockpit as a fight ensues inside. Zim: You will fear me. Eggman: In your dreams. 35 Dr. Eggman then grabbed Invader Zim and threw him inside an abandoned building. Eggman: I hope you love rockets!! Eggman's mech's arms turned into rocket launchers as the doctor sent them towards the building. Zim got up and ran as quickly as he could. Even though he was running, he was still opening fire. The building behind Zim started to collapse. Zim was able to escape by breaking through a window. 27 Zim: Okay. Let's play! Invader Zim pulled out his laser pistol as he shot at the limbs of the robot. Eggman noticed but was having a hard time trying to find him in the dust from the collapsed building. Eggman: Where are you pest? The intensity of the laser blasts caused the robot to stop moving. Dr. Eggman had no choice as his cockpit ejected from the rest of the robot. It was afterward that the robot blew up in front of him. This was a perfect opportunity for Zim to get his revenge on him. 15 Zim: Perfect! Zim then had his opportunity as he loads his companion, GIR into a rocket launcher and activated his jetpack and shot at Dr.Eggman. The hit sent Eggman backward as he then found Zim as he continued to shoot at the scientist. 11 Eggman: Try this for size! In his cockpit, he releases several different robots as they hit the ground. All of them attacked Invader Zim in unison. Zim tries to defend himself as he tries to blast them away from him. This gave Dr. Eggman time to charge up his final attack. 5 Despite his best attempt to repel the robots, Zim was surrounded by them. With a blast from his laser cannon, Eggman whipped out everything in his path as Zim's legs were destroyed in the blast. K.O. Eggman then landed his cockpit and walked up to Zim's unconscious body as he grabbed him and laughed at him. Eggman: As much of a pain you were. You will be perfect for my next robot!! Results This melee's winner is Dr. Eggman nominated by SentryNeo!!!! (Cues Sonic 1 Boss Remix) Category:Exhibition Matches Category:John1Thousand Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles